parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoof of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Cast: *Anastasia (Anastasia) as Belle *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) as the Beast *Dimitri (Anastasia) as Prince Adam *Vanellope and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet) as themselves (Belle's Minions) *Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as themselves (Belle's Friends) *Woody and the Gang (Toy Story) as themselves (Belle's Toys) *Tinkerbell and Friends (Disney Fairies) as themselves (Belle's Fairies) *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong (Inside Out) as themselves (Belle's Emotions) *Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers, Lilo and Stitch, and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as themselves (Belle's Girls) *Spike and the Ponies (My Little Pony: The Movie) as themselves (Belle's Ponies) *Wart, Cody, Pinocchio, Taran, John, Michael and Hogarth (The Sword in the Stone, The Rescuers Down Under, Pinocchio, The Black Cauldron, Peter Pan, and The Iron Giant) as themselves (Belle's Boys) *Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana (Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as themselves (Belle's Kids) *Akima, Shank and Yesss (Titan A.E. and Ralph Breaks the Internet) as themselves (Belle's Mothers) *Cale, Shrek and Garrett (Titan A.E., Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as themselves (Belle's Fathers) *Adrien and Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug) as themselves (Belle's Brothers and Sisters) *The Various Disney Princes (My Little Princes: The Movie) as themselves (Belle's Grandfathers) *Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz (The Aristocats) as themselves (Belle's Cats) *Prince Hans and Princess Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) as themselves (Belle's King and Queen) *Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Jock, Trusty and Lady's Nephews (Lady and the Tramp) as themselves (Belle's Dogs) *Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins) as themselves (Belle's Kids Einsteins) *Mike Goldwing and Amy Gonzales (Capture the Flag) as themselves (Belle's Little Brothers and Little Sisters) *Vanessa Bloome, Lucy Tucci, Mavis and Aunt Cass Hamada (Bee Movie, Home, Hotel Transylvania, and Big Hero 6) as themselves (Belle's Grandmothers) *Miguel Rivera, Tulip, Wilbur Robinson, Penny, Lewis Robinson, Tip Tucci, Jordan Anderson, Riley Anderson, Dash Parr and Violet (Coco, Storks, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, Home, Inside Out, and The Incredibles) as themselves (Belle's Little Kids) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Lumiere *Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Lumiere (Human) *Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) as Cogsworth *Teenage Andy Davis (Toy Story 3) as Cogsworth (Human) *Mrs. Davis (Toy Story) as Mrs. Potts *Andy Davis (Toy Story) as Chip *Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) as Feather Duster *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Footstool *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) as Footstool (Dog) *Marina (Silverwing) as Angelique *Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) as Angelique (Human) *Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Forte *Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) as Forte (Human) *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Fife *Hercules (Hercules) as Fife (Human) *Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Axe *Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Phillipe *Widow Tweed and Crysta (The Fox and the Hound and FernGully: The Last Rainforest) as Peddler Woman and Enchantress *The Hyenas (The Lion King) as Wolves Scenes: *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 1 *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 2 *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 3 *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 4 *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 5 *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 6 *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 7 *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 8 *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 9 *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 10 *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 11 *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 12 *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 13 *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 14 - End Credits Gallery: Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Belle Wreck it ralph as Henry the light green engine.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as the Beast Dimitri 2.jpg|Dimitri as Prince Adam Vanellope and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet).jpg|Vanellope and the Disney Princesses as themselves (Belle's Minions) Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot).jpg|Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley as themselves (Belle's Friends) Woody and the Gang (Toy Story).jpg|Woody and the Gang as themselves (Belle's Toys) large (1).jpg|Tinkerbell and Friends as themselves (Belle's Fairies) Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong (Inside Out).jpg|Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong as themselves (Belle's Emotions) Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody as themselves (Belle's Girls) Spike and the Ponies (My Little Pony - The Movie).png|Spike and the Ponies as themselves (Belle's Ponies) Wart, Cody, Pinocchio, Taran, John, Michael and Hogarth (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Wart, Cody, Pinocchio, Taran, John, Michael and Hogarth as themselves (Belle's Boys) Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana (Peter Pan).jpg|Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana as themselves (Belle's Kids) Akima, Shank and Yesss (Titan A.E. and Ralph Breaks the Internet).jpg|Akima, Shank and Yesss as themselves (Belle's Mothers) Cale, Shrek and Garrett (Titan A.E., Shrek and Quest for Camelot).jpg|Cale, Shrek and Garrett as themselves (Belle's Fathers) Adrien and Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug).png|Adrien and Marinette as themselves (Belle's Brother and Sister) The Various Disney Princes (My Little Princes - The Movie).jpg|The Various Disney Princes as themselves (Belle's Grandfathers) Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz (The Aristocats).jpg|Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz as themselves (Belle's Cats) Prince Hans and Princess Clara (The Nutcracker Prince).jpg|Prince Hans and Princess Clara as themselves (Belle's King and Queen) Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Jock, Trusty and Lady's Nephews (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Jock, Trusty and Lady's Nephews as themselves (Belle's Dogs) Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket as themselves (Belle's Kids Einsteins) Mike Goldwing and Amy Gonzales (Capture the Flag).jpg|Mike Goldwing and Amy Gonzales as themselves (Belle's Little Brother and Little Sister) Vanessa Bloome, Lucy Tucci, Mavis and Aunt Cass Hamada (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Vanessa Bloome, Lucy Tucci, Mavis and Aunt Cass Hamada as themselves (Belle's Grandmothers) Miguel Rivera, Tulip, Wilbur Robinson, Penny, Lewis Robinson, Tip Tucci, Jordan Anderson, Riley Anderson, Dash Parr and Violet (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Miguel Rivera, Tulip, Wilbur Robinson, Penny, Lewis Robinson, Tip Tucci, Jordan Anderson, Riley Anderson, Dash Parr and Violet as themselves (Belle's Little Kids) Profile - Hiro Hamada.jpeg|Hiro Hamada as Lumiere Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as Lumiere (Human) 27-spongebob-squarepants.w700.h700.jpg|Spongebob as Cogsworth Andy.jpg|Teenage Andy Davis as Cogsworth (Human) Char_13236.jpg|Mrs. Davis as Mrs. Potts Toy story young andy.png|Andy Davis as Chip Gogo Tamago smiled at Hiro.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Feather Duster Courage Stunned.png|Courage as Footstool Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo and Guess Who.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Footstool (Dog) Marina-silverwing-6.83 thumb.jpg|Marina as Angelique Kagome Higurashi in InuYasha the Movie Affections Touching Across Time.jpg|Kagome Higurashi as Angelique (Human) Shendu 23.png|Shendu as Forte Vanitas Revealed KHBBS.png|Vanitas as Forte (Human) Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Fife Hercules-disney-1868956-720-536.jpg|Hercules as Fife (Human) Tom_Cat.png|Tom as The Axe Spiritwhinny.png|Spirit as Phillipe Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Widow Tweed as Peddler Woman Crysta does her puppy look.gif|Crysta as Enchantress Hyenas.jpg|The Hyenas as Wolves Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:DragonRockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Fox Animation Studios Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Disney Junior Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Toon City Animation Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Cartoon Network